Bothered, Bewildered, & Bewitched
by WhiteRoseQueen
Summary: Draco Malfoy has just been given an impossible task by the Dark Lord: Kill Albus Dumbledore. However, even with this burden, he still has time to compete with his rival, Harry Potter, for the affections of a girl. Will the cunning Slytherin Prince take what he believes is rightfully his?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and parts of the storyline. All rights go to the amazing J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

 **A/N: Hi guys! This is my first Harry Potter story. Hope you enjoy! Also, not sure what to title this story as. I have the idea of "The Serpent and the Rose", but I think it's so overused and too cliché. Any ideas?**

* * *

 **Ch. 1 The Trials of the Malfoys**

" _ **It is our choices that show us who we truly are, far more than our abilities."**_

 _ **~J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

 **July 5** **th** **1996**

Lucius Malfoy had never felt so humiliated in his life as he stood in front of the Wizengamot Court for his offenses during the recent events in the Department of Mysteries. The Dark Lord had sent him to retrieve the prophecy of Harry Potter, which first had to be retrieved by the boy himself before Lucius could intervene. Not expecting a fight from the underage wizards alongside the infamous Harry Potter, the Death Eaters were proved wrong when a fight broke out between them and the Order of the Phoenix. Several of their members had been captured and were currently being put on trial for their usage of dark magic. There was nothing refute to the evidence against them. Too many ministry officials had seen him, having been called by Albus Dumbledore to the scene.

Lucius' appearance was bedraggled, his long blond hair tangled and grimy. His clothes were no different, torn in several places and dirty. His wrists were chained in handcuffs which were connected to a steel chair in the middle of the room. He was on display for everyone to see, a Malfoy fallen from grace. Being held in a temporary prison was harsh in comparison to his glamorous lifestyle, but anything was better than Azkaban.

Narcissa and Draco sat in the stands, Narcissa clutching her son's hand desperately while Draco held a cold, blank stare in his eyes. He would never show emotion, just like Lucius had taught him. Both wore impeccable clothing, Draco his formal black suit and Narcissa, a garment of grey silk matched with heels and pearls. No one would sit beside them, all believing their family member was guilty. Stares of accusation were sent their way, sharp looks of loathing or satisfaction as one of the wealthiest pureblood families in the wizarding world was seemingly in a state of decadence.

Minister Rufus Scrimgeour stood at the head of the Wizengamot court, calling order to the session. He had just been appointed Minster of Magic by the wizarding public, many hoping he would be better than Cornelius Fudge who had been forced to resign his position after the events in the Department of Mysteries. The other members of the court presided over the session as well, all wearing their plum-colored robes embroidered with a silver letter W.

Scrimgeour bangs his gavel against the podium, stating "I call to order the criminal hearing of the 5th of July of the offenses committed by Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, resident of Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire. Interrogators are Rufus Scrimgeour, Amelia Bones, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. The charges against the accused are as follows: that he did knowingly and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions commit offenses under the Decree for Reasonable Requirement for the Welfare of the Wizarding Community, the Decree for Reasonable Regulation for the use of the Unforgiveable Curses, willful trespassing of the Ministry of Magic, especially the Department of Mysteries, the Decree for Restriction of Dark Magic, not reporting the reappearance of a known criminal, being a follower of known criminal, aiding a known criminal in trying to illegally obtain a prophesy not his own, and plotting to overthrow the Ministry of Magic and Minister of Magic." Rufus Scrimgeour stared down at Lucius, a stern look appeared on his face as he eyed the man. "Understanding the offenses listed against you, how do you plead?"

Only silence filled the court room as all present waited for Lucius Malfoy to speak. The man looked defeated as he licked his chapped lips and let out a small sigh. No one would stand up for him. All were against him or would not willingly defend him for fear they would be made suspicious of. "I…" Lucius hesitated, his voice cracking as he spoke. He knew pleading guilty would do nothing to prevent his imprisonment nor lower his sentence in Azkaban and lying would make him a laughing stock. Lucius Malfoy, begging for his life, what a headline that would be. This was the moment of truth. He would be sent to Azkaban where he would rot in his cell for eternity. Narcissa looked as if she was about to cry, clutching Draco's hand tightly as she awaited her husband's fate.

Scrimgeour looked frustrated as he waited for Lucius to speak. "Shall I reword my sentence? Perhaps I shall ask you some questions first?" Lucius glared at the minister. He was being treated like a child, his dignity and pride stripped from him during this dark hour.

"Do you understand the severity of these offenses?"

"Yes," Lucius responded, a simple and concise answer. He would not say more than he had to.

"Did you or did you not break into the Ministry of Magic and lured Harry Potter and his friends to the Department of Mysteries where you deliberately attacked them to retrieve the prophesy of Harry Potter?"

Lucius held his tongue, refusing to answer.

"You are a known accomplice of Lord Voldemort. Do you deny this?"

Again, Lucius did not answer, his head held high as he glared defiantly at the new Minister of Magic. "Answer him," Draco muttered under his breath, hoping his father would at least try and plead his cause. Narcissa heard Draco, but said nothing, her eyes fixed in a trance on her husband. Draco was furious at Lucius, seething at his pitiful form. How could he do this to his mother? How could he do this to him? How could he shame the family name like this?

"Do you wish to make a statement at all Lucius? Your silence answers for itself. We already have all the evidence needed from witnesses." Scrimgeour was ready to make the final statement, his face filled with satisfaction at being given the chance to condemn the well-known wealthy wizard who was finally being charged for being a Death Eater. Lucius looked to Draco and Narcissa, wincing at his son's heated look. He knew he had let Draco down and shirked his fatherly responsibilities. Narcissa forgave him, he could see it in her teary ice blue eyes. She sent him a simple, forced smile for his benefit, casting her eyes down when her husband turned his head back towards Scrimgeour.

"Well then, without further ado, I sentence Lucius Abraxas Malfoy to…."

Suddenly, the steel doors to the court room opened and the sound of a cane striking the floor entered the room. A tall, dark man entered, his appearance flawless. His demeanor commanded attention as he strode into the room, his eyes barely glancing at Lucius as he came to stand in front of the podium Scrimgeour stood on. "I do object minster. This is no way to conduct a trial. The accused should be allowed some defense." Scrimgeour was interrupted by none other than Magnus Vallier, a well-known Hit Wizard. As a member of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, he dealt with tracking down dangerous criminals, such as Death Eaters, on a daily basis. He belonged to one of the lesser known pureblood families, his bloodline including veela ancestry. Scrimgeour looked astonished that Magnus had even spoke up for Lucius. Everyone knew he had lied about being under the imperius curse all those years ago. He was a Death Eater and should be sent to Azkaban.

"Vallier, what on Earth are you doing here? You have no reason to interrupt this session."

"I think I have just as much right as anyone else to be here and besides, I think I'm adding some substance to your rather boring trial," Magnus drawled. He began to pace around the court room, circling Lucius as he sat chained to the steel chair. His cane tapped against the floor after each step he took, echoing throughout the chilled hall.

Narcissa watched Magnus intently, pleased someone had stepped forward, though she wasn't sure if it was to defend him or stall the trial. She knew Magnus from her years at Hogwarts, him being a seventh year when she was a first. His wife Elise had come to Hogwarts five years after her, the two girls forming a close relationship as Narcissa was her tutor during their time at school. As the years went by, the two grew apart, even though their eldest children were the same age. The First Wizarding War had caused a rift between the two families and they hadn't seen each other since.

"Well then, get on with it. Why are you here?" Scrimgeour questioned.

Magnus halted his steps in front of Scrimgeour again. "I'd like to add some evidence to this trial although it is in the accused's defense." The audience gasped at Magnus' words. "Lucius Malfoy was not involved in the battle at the Department of Mysteries, but visited me in my home that night at Vallier Hall." He paused, gazing around at the Wizengamot members who took in his every word. "So, you see it was not Lucius, but a fraud who took Polyjuice potion to fool your ministry workers into believing a lie. I'll offer my memory as evidence minister. You won't need to force me."

"Someone fetch a pensive," Scrimgeour ordered, not trusting Vallier's words even though he was Hit Wizard. A few of the secretaries disappeared through the doors, searching for the desired object. Hushed whispers could be heard in the courtroom as all waited for the secretaries' return. Narcissa and Draco sat dumbfounded in their seats, taken aback at such a ridiculous statement. They both knew Lucius had been in the Department of Mysteries. Vallier knew as well as he had been the one to spot the Death Eaters at the Department of Mysteries and arrest them at their homes. Why was this man coming to Lucius' defense?

A few minutes passed before the secretaries returned, levitating the pensive into the room and placing the object in front of Vallier. Drawing his wand from his cloak, Vallier pressed the wand to his temple before drawing out a single, silver memory and placing it in the pensive. Each interrogator took their turn reviewing the memory, their head inserted in the clear liquid-like substance in the pensive. All saw the same image, Vallier and Malfoy talking about politics in front of the fireplace in the pallor of Vallier Hall. A clock in the room showed the same time Lucius was supposedly infiltrating the ministry. All the evidence that had been accumulated did not matter anymore. Even if the interrogators did not believe Vallier, there was one thing in the image that changed their mind, Albus Dumbledore. Though his presence was limited, he entered the pallor seconds before the memory ended. If he was present, all the court needed was for him to confirm the memory.

Looking into the stands, Scrimgeour spots Albus Dumbledore sitting towards the back of the stands so as not to draw attention to himself. His wise eyes stared back at Scrimgeour through his silver spectacles before he nodded at the man. Scrimgeour cringed. There was no question anymore. Lucius Malfoy would walk a free man.

Returning to their rightful places, all interrogators came to the conclusion that Lucius Malfoy would be freed, but monitored at all costs. They wouldn't take any chances. Scrimgeour once again stood behind the podium, his face that of annoyance.

"We have come to the conclusion that Lucius Malfoy was wrongfully charged with these offenses due to the evidence that Magnus Vallier has presented. Albus Dumbledore has also provided significant evidence that proves Mr. Malfoy was wrongfully accused and that a perpetrator used Polyjuice potion to imitate Mr. Malfoy. He will be freed immediately and returned to his home where the Auror Office will conduct visits monthly. End of session." And with that, Scrimgeour banged gavel his against the podium and exited the court room, the members of the Wizengamot court behind him. They all cast suspicious glances at Magnus who merely smiled and waved at them as they left.

Lucius sat in a state of shock as the chains around his wrists and ankles disappeared immediately. He couldn't understand why Magnus had come to his defense. The man practically hated him and now he stood before him, glowering down at Lucius as if he was the dirt on his shoe. "I suggest you change and freshen up. I'll be waiting in the car for you three," Magnus stated, leaving Malfoy stunned in the middle of the courtroom.

As soon as Lucius had been declared innocent, Narcissa had practically thrown herself out of her chair and raced down to meet Lucius. She flung herself into his arms, tears of joy streaming down her face. It was much unlike her regular conservative behavior. Draco followed behind, less enthusiastic than his mother was. Lucius grasped his son's shoulder tightly while Draco ignored the gesture. Lucius pretended not to notice, but was hurt by his son's conduct. Unlike popular belief, Lucius did care for his son. The family of three then went to exit the courtroom when they were bombarded by the press. Lucius let out a breath of frustration. It would be hours before they left the ministry, but when they did, Lucius would be able to take in his first breaths of fresh air since he had been imprisoned.

* * *

Two hours later, Lucius Malfoy reappeared refreshed and dressed in his best clothes as he and his family left the ministry. Narcissa held on to his arm like the loving wife she was while Draco trailed behind them diligently. The press had received a significant amount of information and several pictures to publish an article and left the Malfoys to their own devices. Hopefully, they would be left in peace to return to the manor. Walking down the steps, Lucius noticed Magnus was still waiting for them, leaning against his polished limousine while he smoked a cigar. He was the epitome of wealth, the gold head of his cane shining brightly in the summer sun. He gestured to the chauffeur beside him who opened the door obediently and motioned for the Malfoys to follow his employer into the car. They all entered the car, the door shutting behind them as they settled into the leather seats of the car.

Magnus sat closest to the driver, smoking his cigar as he studied the Malfoys lounging on the other side of the luxurious car. Reaching into a cabinet beside him, he pulled out a crystal glass and a beaker of whiskey, generously pouring into the glass. He didn't bother to offer any to Lucius. Setting his cigar down in an ash tray, he sipped from his glass and continued to study the family in front of him. Lucius looked quite uncomfortable and appeared to be struggling to speak.

"Don't thank me Lucius," Magnus spoke nonchalantly. "You and I both know its beneath you. Then again, I think some groveling will do you good." He smirked at Lucius as he sipped the whiskey from his glass. He wanted to get a rise out of the wizard he had just saved for some unbeknownst reason. His dark eyes studied Lucius for any type of reaction. Both Malfoy men were clenching their jaws. Draco had never witnessed his father be disrespected so blatantly. His hands tightened by his side in fury. Narcissa looked between her husband and son, hoping their anger would not cause a fight.

"Magnus, why did you testify on Lucius' behalf? And why did Dumbledore assist you?" Narcissa questioned before any violence could break out between the three wizards. She was the first to voice what the men of her family couldn't. Magnus' eyes softened at her gentle tone before he looked out the window to stare at the passing scenery.

"Dumbledore has his own agenda. You know that. As for your other question, you and my El used to be very good friends Sissy, before this war broke out between good and evil." Narcissa raised her eyebrows at her nickname. She hadn't heard it in years. Only Bellatrix ever called her that. "You could say she put me up to it." He chuckled as he spoke. "You know how persuasive she can be." Narcissa smiled at the last comment, remembering how Elise could always convince anyone to do her bidding with the fluttering of her eyelashes and an innocent smile or a sharp glare of the eyes that threatened anyone that their worst nightmares could come true in a split second.

"Yes, I remember," Narcissa responded fondly. Draco looked at his mother curiously, wondering as to why she was acting so warm towards this stranger. "How is she?" she questioned, a sincere glint in her ice blue eyes.

Magnus looked uncomfortable at such a forward question, taking another substantial sip of whiskey. "She's well, planning our daughter's 16th birthday party." He leaned back against his leather seat, his dark eyes staring into the distance through the car window. He looked as if he was contemplating something important. Pulling out an envelope from his jacket, he handed it to Narcissa hesitantly. "Elise wanted me to invite you," Magnus spoke. His eyes narrowed at Lucius. "All of you," he finished.

"That was very kind of her. If these recent events do not prevent us, we would be more than happy to attend. It would be nice for our children to see each other again." Narcissa's response was very cheerful. For her husband's sake, a public appearance after his trial would do him well, especially since the Valliers were such a prestigious family. If they were seen associating themselves with high society, they would be welcomed back into the ministry with open arms. Suspicion would still be present, but they would not be disgraced anymore.

"Yes, it would be. And you would be able to meet our other girls as well."

"Girls?" Narcissa questioned, bewildered by what she heard. For all she knew, Elise and Magnus only had one child, a daughter, as well as his son from a previous marriage.

Magnus chuckled at her confused expression. "Yes, girls. Three more to be precise. You could say Elise had a miraculous desire to have more children ten years after our first. She named our youngest after you, Lillian Narcissa. Rolls off the tongue don't you think?"

Narcissa was once again taken aback, a teary-eyed expression on her face. She was touched by what Elise had done. After all, the two women had not seen each other for almost 15 years. Occasionally, they would spot one another while out and about, but neither had the courage to confront the other.

"Well, I think we're here." Gazing out the windows of the limousine, the Malfoys' realized they had arrived at their manor. Instead of a bright cheery aura, the air around the manor felt dreary and grim. Death Eaters were in that house as well as the Dark Lord. They had taken over the house as their headquarters for the past year, since the Dark Lord's return. Draco's childhood had been snatched from him in those short few months between the school years. He was wary wherever he went in the house and now he was returning to the nightmare.

The Malfoys all exited the car, first Lucius, then Narcissa, and finally Draco. Magnus said his goodbyes to all, but rolled the window of the limousine down to give Draco some words of advice. "Draco," he muttered, his words only entering Draco's ears as his parents were already ascending the steps into their manor. "I'd advise you to show no signs of pain tonight nor fear, for your parents' sakes. He doesn't like to be disappointed." Draco's eyes widened at his words and an aching pressure took root in his mind, understanding that Magnus was referring to Lord Voldemort. He knew he was to be initiated, but not so soon. His parents were probably being alerted right now as they entered the doors into the pristine manor. He gave a curt nod and followed them, feeling Magnus' eyes on his back as he retreated inside. He had no idea how he knew, but he did know that his fate had just been revealed to him and it seemed as if the darkness was closing in. There was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Draco had no idea how long he had been standing and waiting at the door of his room, memorizing the patterns in the white-painted pine wood that he repeated over and over again with his eyes. He was nervous, but would never show it.

A knock at the door awakened him from his thoughts, his mother entering quietly. "It is time," she muttered. Draco had never realized how much of a toll the Dark Lord's presence was on his mother. Dark circles could be seen under her eyes and she was shaking as she spoke, her voice cracking at the end of her announcement. She beckoned him to the door, hoping he wouldn't dawdle.

Wasting no time, Draco followed his mother into the corridor of the manor. They traveled down the steps and across the foyer into the parlor of the manor. The room was packed with dark-cloaked people, their stares all lingering on Draco as he entered and made his way towards the middle of the room. Lord Voldemort stood at the head of the group, the center of attention as his slit-like eyes studied Draco for a weakness. His Aunt Bellatrix stood to the left the Dark Lord, smiling gleefully with a crazed look in her brown orbs. She looked excited at the fact that her nephew was to submit himself to a maniac who prized himself on his pureblood beliefs. Lucius used to be one of the people closer to Voldemort, but now he stood shamed on the outskirts of the circle, Narcissa next to him. He stared at his son with pity in his eyes while Narcissa looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown.

Voldemort's pet snake, Nagini, slithered around her master, her forked tongued darting in and out of her mouth as she tasted the air. Her red eyes stared threateningly at him as she hissed softly. Draco gulped at the sound, having no strength to stare at the snake or her master. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck, making him want to get the initiation over with.

"Draco Malfoy," Voldemort spoke smoothly, his voice chilling Draco to the bone. "Are you ready to join our cause? Follow your father's footsteps and restore the wizarding world to its former glory?" Draco shook his head yes, not trusting his voice to speak confidently. Lucius couldn't bear to watch, his eyes staring at the floor instead. Draco only felt disappointment for the man he called his father. This was his punishment for his failure at the Department of Mysteries. The son was to be targeted for the father's mistakes.

Gliding across the floor from his position, Lord Voldemort came to stand in front of Draco menacingly. Draco lifted his eyes like he was told to, cringing as he did so. He could see his memories flicker before his eyes, the Dark Lord searching every single one. Fortunately, Bellatrix had begun to teach Draco occlumency, which he had a knack for. He only let the Dark Lord see memories that were of little importance to him: when he rode a broom for the first time, him tormenting first years at Hogwarts, and snowball fights during Christmas. Voldemort got bored quickly, leaving Draco's mind and drawing his wand from his cloak. His bony hand gripped the white wand tightly, his hand held out for Draco to place his arm in.

Draco kneeled before the Dark Lord and drew up the sleeve of his shirt, turning his left forearm upwards for Voldemort to brand. Pressing his wand firmly into Draco's skin, Voldemort began to chant the incantation that would create the dark mark, ruining Draco's flawless skin forever. It stung at first, but then a burning sensation spread throughout his body, spurring a fire within. The pain was great, making Draco grit his teeth. He would not, no, could not cry out for that would show weakness to the other Death Eaters who already viewed him as a failure.

The pain stopped as soon as it started, Draco gasping for air as his arm was released from Voldemort's iron grip. He glared down at the mark which stained his skin. It was black, ugly, and horrifying, a reminder of what he was to become.

"Leave us," Voldemort muttered, the Death Eaters scattering as they left the parlor. Only Draco's parents and Voldemort's inner circle remained: Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Corban Yaxley, Travers, Thorfinn Rowle, Augustus Rookwood, Rabastian Lestrange, and Rodolphus Lestrange. "Now Draco, I have a mission for you to complete during your time at Hogwarts." Draco stayed silent, knowing he should not speak but listen to his new master. "You will kill Albus Dumbledore." Draco's mouth dropped open immediately and his throat ran dry. Would he be able to complete such an impossible task?

* * *

 **July 27** **th** **1996**

Two dark figures walked silently through an alleyway in Spinner's end. Both were drenched to the core as it was pouring down rain. Smoke rose from the chimneys, mixing with the smog already present in the air. It was mid-afternoon, but the downpour made the sky pitch black.

"Cissy, you can't do this! He can't be trusted," Bellatrix hissed behind Narcissa as they crept along the walls of the alley. Narcissa send her sister a scathing look as she pulled her coat closer around her.

"The Dark Lord trusts him," Narcissa replied, continuing walking towards her destination.

"The Dark Lord is mistaken," Bellatrix tries to persuade his sister. Hearing the sound of children's laughter, the two press themselves against the cold, brick wall of the alley. A group of muggle children pass by their bicycles, Bellatrix sneering as they passed. She was disgusted that anyone would live in such a neighborhood.

Reaching the end of their journey, Narcissa tapped urgently against the door of one of the many residences of Spinner's End. A shadow appeared behind the fogged glass of the window, Peter Pettigrew's rat-like features becoming clearer as he neared the door. He ushered them inside quickly, Narcissa cringing at Pettigrew's eagerness.

Severus Snape sat silently in his study, reading over the news in the Daily Prophet. When his guests entered, the top of the newspaper folded over, revealing his face to all. His dark, beady eyes stared at them with blankness. No emotion was seen in his features. He stared at both Black sisters, taking in their appearances. Their cloaks had been removed, but their hair was still damp from the rain. Bellatrix looked exceedingly bored, but Narcissa looked uncomfortable with Pettigrew present.

Turning his attention to Pettigrew, Snape says "Run along, Wormtail." The poor excuse for a wizard hesitated for a moment, giving Severus the initiative to wave his wand in a spell that made Pettigrew's body recede into the hallway and slam the door in his face.

Snape rose from his position next to the fireplace, walking towards one of the armoire of the room where a flagon of wine sat. He poured a glass for each guest, hoping the wine would calm down Narcissa's nerves. She looked as if she would faint. After a few moments, she began to relay her thoughts. "I-I know I ought not to be here." Narcissa is hesitant as she talks, her eyes taking in the possessions of the room as she finds the words to speak. "The Dark Lord himself forbade me to speak of this," she finishes, a hint of fear in her voice. She knows the consequences of her actions are torture or worse, death, but she would do anything to prevent the demise of her son and family.

"If the Dark Lord has forbidden it, you would not to speak," Snape mutters in admonishment. Clasping his hands together, he spots Bellatrix messing with one of his personal items. "Put it down, Bella, we mustn't touch what isn't ours." His tone is scolding as if she were a child. Bellatrix merely rolls her eyes and puts the item back down on the mantel of the fireplace in a sassy manner. "As it, so happens, I'm aware of your situation, Narcissa," he reveals, shocking both sisters.

"You? The Dark Lord told you?" Bellatrix questions, disbelief in her crazed eyes. Narcissa also has the same look in her icy blue orbs.

"Your sister doubts me." Snape's words are directed at the younger Black sister. "Understandable, over the years, I've played my part well. So well, I've deceived one of the greatest wizards of all time." Bellatrix makes an unimpressed noise at Snape's announcement, something like a snort or a sound a pig would make. Meanwhile, Narcissa eats up every word, a newfound trust rising within her. "Dumbledore is a great wizard. Only a fool would question it."

"I don't doubt you, Severus," Narcissa responds.

"You should be honored, Cissy. As should Draco." Bellatrix has pride in her voice as she speaks of her only nephew, but Narcissa only feels as if a burden has been placed on her son's shoulders and she could not bear that burden with him.

Rain continues to patter against the windows of the room, reflecting the emotions within Narcissa's breaking heart. "He's just a boy," she whispers, filled with anguish. She has a pleading look in her eyes as she stares at Severus, as if she expects him to help. After all, he is Draco's godfather.

"I can't change the Dark Lord's mind. But it might be possible for me to help Draco." A pleased smile passes across Narcissa's features and she rises from her chair. "Severus," she says thankfully.

"Swear to it." Bellatrix stops her pacing in front of the fireplace and focuses her attention on the pair. Her sudden outburst alerts her sister that she is still there. She had been forgotten in Narcissa's slight moment of relief. "Make the Unbreakable Vow." Her voice resounds throughout the room. All occupants know that if the vow is broken, death is imminent. Narcissa looks to Severus with hope while he remains unreactive. "It's just empty words. He'll give it his best effort...when it matters most." She begins circling Severus, baiting him. "He'll just slither back to his hole." Her words soften at these words, her chin laying softly on his shoulder for a second before she glides away. "Coward," she taunts him.

"Take out your wand." Snape's voice is firm and definite. Narcissa turns to her sister with a look a victory gracing her features. Bellatrix pouts, surprised Severus agreed to such an outrageous request.

Severus and Narcissa grasp each other's forearms tightly while Bellatrix performs the spell, a black mist protruding from her wand before is wraps around the pair's forearms and glows gold. "Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?" Bella drawls.

"I will," Snape speaks.

Bellatrix begins to circle the pair, coming to rest her head on her sister's shoulder. "And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?" she asks. She has an almost teasing-like quality to her voice. For such a serious matter, she seems quite calm and nonchalant. Narcissa is the complete opposite. This means everything to her.

"I will," Snape repeats.

Bellatrix asks one final question, the most important one of all. She goes to stand in front of Severus, so close that he can feel her breath on his skin. "And if Draco should fail, will you yourself carry out the deed the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

Severus is silent for a moment, taking in the gravity of this request. Narcissa gazes at him pleadingly. "I will." Bellatrix smiles wickedly at him while Narcissa nods her head in gratitude. The golden bond then dissolves into nothing at Snape's answer, the vow made complete with just those two simple words.

* * *

 **A/N: Not sure if those dates are correct. I kind of just guessed as there was no approximate timeline for these events. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed. Feedback welcome!**


End file.
